Just Leave
by MoonlitxDreams
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its small I know but I hope you like it... Maka and Soul have fight while Soul is upset with Maka for being a weapon. He yells at Maka to leave and she does. On the way to Tsubaki and Black*Star's she runs into the one and only, Wes Evans. What will Maka's answer be to what he asks her? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye and Hello

**A/N: Hey guise this is my first fanfic. Soul Eater fanfic so, Yay! I've wanting to do this for a while so I'm finally gonna do it. I hope you guys like it. SoMa, but it has to work up to SoMa feels. This is based after Maka becomes a weapon in the anime during her battle with Asura. So yup. Reviews appreciated!**

**~MoonlitxDreams**

**Just Leave**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Maka POV**

"Just leave! Who needs you anyways? I'll become like Justin Law! I don't need a meister. All you are is a know-it-all, flat chested, bookworm! Why in the world did I ever agree to be your partner? Ha! I think I know, probably drunker than your Dad when he goes to the bars. Just go!" Soul yelled at me. I just stood there. I couldn't believe he just told me to leave. What had I done? Did I say or do something wrong? I finally got my senses back and walked past him. I walked into my room. I got a weeks worth of clothes, my school books, and my DWMA handbook. I put all my stuff in my bag. I walked to the bathroom and got what I needed out of there. I made my back to the front of the apartment, slipped my boots on and turned to Soul. "I guess it was nice while it lasted, Soul, I'll come to get the rest of my stuff on Saturday. Until then, I'll stay at Tsubaki and Black*Star's place. See you at school, Bye Soul." With that, I smiled a sad smile and walked out the door.

On the way over to Black*Star's, I ran into Soul's older brother, Wes. I heard him yell my name so I turned to see him running after me. The last time I saw him was at the party where I met Soul. Yeah we talked, but I didn't want him to be my weapon or anything. His hair was let down instead of spiked up like Soul's. His hair was more of a fresh fallen snow color while Soul's was like a polar bears fur. His eyes were like a crimson flame. I could just look at them all day. '_Wait, what am I thinking! This is Soul's brother for crying out loud!' _"Maka!, Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I heard about that fight with... uhm.. Asura?" Wes asked me. He was stumbling with the kishin's name. "You heard right. It was a tough battle, but we prevailed." I answered him. Remembering the fight, hearing from Kid that I turned into a weapon. '_Could that be the reason Soul is mad? That I'm a weapon?' _"I heard from Black*Star that he heard from someone in your guys group of friends that you turned into a weapon. Is it true?" He asked a bit excited. "Uh yeah, why are you so excited, aren't you s weapon?" Wes looked at me a little embarrassed. "Actually no. I'm not a weapon. I'm like my mother, I am a meister." I looked at him shocked. There's no way he's not a weapon. He's an Evans! I thought they were the best weapons. Well, I never thought meisters being in the Evans Line though. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, Soul never tell you?" At that I began to tear up a little. "No, he didn't" "Maka, what's the matter. I've never heard of you crying" He lowered his neck a little. (In my story Wes is 18 while Maka and the others are 16) " It's just that me and Soul aren't partners anymore." I tell him rubbing my eyes. "Oh Maka. I'm so sorry." He says while wrapping me into a hug. "I have an idea, why don't we become partners?" I'm so shocked I can't speak. "I'll give you some time" He says at writing his number on a piece of paper and motioning for to take it, I do and look at him. "Think about it." He says as he winks at me and leaves. All I do is nod with a blush on my cheeks.

**A/N: How did I do so far? :D Sorry its short, I'll make it longer next time!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: New chapter will be up tomorrow. I hope the people who have read chapter one will look forward to the next chapter. I'm trying really hard, so I hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated! I'll read all and if you pm I will make it my goal to pm you back as soon as I can. Promise. Well, until next time. 3 to all**

**~MoonlitxDreans**


	3. Chapter 2: Good Bye and Hello: Soul POV

**A/N: I would like to thank AkitaNeruVocaloid for some advice for my story. Sorry my story was all clumped together in the first chapter . , but not this time :D gonna make it easier to read. So here we go. 3**

**~MoonlitxDreams**

**Just Leave**

_**Chapter 1: Soul's View**_

"Just leave! Who needs you anyways? I'll become like Justin Law! I don't need a meister. All you are is a know-it-all, flat chested, bookworm! Why in the world did I ever agree to be your partner? Ha! I think I know, probably drunker than your Dad when he goes to the bars. Just go!" I yelled at her.

She just stood there looking at me like I had four eyes or something. After a few moments she walked passed me to her room and bathroom. She came back to the front door and started to slip her boots on. She turned back to look at me with her sad smile. I kinda feel bad for being the one who caused it to be that smile.

"I guess it was nice while it lasted, Soul, I'll come to get the rest of my stuff on Saturday. Until then, I'll stay at Tsubaki and Black*Star's place. See you at school, Bye Soul." She said as she opened the door and left.

_'What did I just do?' _ I asked myself. _"You just quit being Maka's partner you idiot! So not cool_' I answered myself.

After a few minutes I finally got the felling in my legs again, I got my black jacket and shoes on and busted through the door to look for meister. Why couldn't I just talk to her instead of being uncool like that. Cool guys don't yell at their meisters the way I just did.

_'Idiot, Idiot, Idiot...' _ I mentally repeated over and over until I started saying out loud.

There was three ways to get to Black*Star's, I decided to take the route the was long but fast. As I was nearing their apartment I saw Kid, and the Thompson Twins. They were arguing, probably about symmetry again. I was thinking about asking them if they've seen Maka, but they would probably ask why I'm looking for. We're usually always together.

"Idiot." I sighed out and spoke. "Kid!"

Kid stopped arguing to look at me. He started to walk towards me with the twins following. When he was three feet away, he was already talking to me.

"Yes, Soul, what is it?" He said. "Hey Soul" The twins said unison.

"Uh, Hey, do you guys, um, know where Maka is?" I asked sheepishly

"We saw her moments ago. Why?" Kid asked in his formal like talk.

"Which way?" I asked anxiously.

Liz pointed behind her.

"We just saw her around the corner. It looks like she was talking to you but, you're here." Liz asked quizzically.

"Oh Shit!" I yell as I start to run where Liz had pointed.

"Soul! Wait!" The three of them yelling at me to wait.

_'Hell no! He can't be **here**. I don't want him to be here!' _Soul yelled mentally as he kept running.

I finally see Maka up the street wrapped in my brother's arms. They part and he gets paper and a pen out of his satchel. He writes something down and gives to her. I can see him talking and then winks at her. That bugs me but what really bugs me is that she blushes and she nods.

_'What the hell Maka!' _I can my face heat up with anger. '_Damn.' _ I dodge into the cafe beside me as I see Wes walking this way.

After waiting a couple minutes, I step outside of the cafe he looks to see where Maka was, only to seethe spot empty. I start walking back home, I feel like shit. I just wanna take a shower and go to sleep. This has to be a dream. I check my watch to see its 9:45. I start to run home now.

_'I wish this is a dream' _

**So I'm done with this chapter, but I am already starting the next scene... yay me ;D thanks for the follows guise! Look forward to the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking out"

"**Black*Star"**

**Just Leave**

_**Chapter 3: A new beginning**_

**Maka Pov**

After Wes had given me his number and walked away, I ran to Tsubaki's to tell her what had happened today. I had Soul on my mind, wondering if had cooled off enough for me to get some of my books from the apartment, and thinking of Wes.

_'Maybe being Wes's weapon might be cool. I would have to get used to being his partner and see if our wavelengths will be compatible. I don't doubt that we will have problems. It seems to be fun, but risky. But I'm up for the challenge' _ I say to myself mentally.

I finally reach Tsubaki's at 9:40, I know their up because it takes Black*Star a while to go to bed. I walk up the stairs to their apartment. Their apartment was like me and Soul's, but the colors are beige, gray, and a light blue. They also have a guest bedroom unlike me and Soul's. It's really cozy in their apartment. Black*Star may be an idiot, but he knows how to keep things tidy. Every time I walk into their apartment it smells like an ocean's breeze. The good kind, not the icky, fishy smell. I knock on the door and wait for the answer...

"**WHO DARE COMES TO THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR'S THIS LATE AT NIGHT! YOUR GOD NEEDS HIS SLEEP!**" Black*Star yells as he opens the door. "Oh hey Maka. What's up?" He asked with a blank face.

"Do you and Tsubaki care if I spend a couple of nights here? I'll explain everything as soon as you say yes" I say to him as I see Tsubaki behind him nodding. "Sure Maka. Come on in" Tsubaki says in her sweet quiet voice.

We all walk inside of their apartment and go to the couches. I sit down on the Love seat while they sit across from me. They lean in closer to me with anticipating looks.

"Okay, this is arrangement is not permanent." I tell them with a sigh. They nod and I take a deep breath to tell them what had happened.

It only took about 10-15 minutes to tell them what had happened. Tsubaki's cheeks were a little red after I told her Wes had winked at me. Tsubaki was there when I met the Evans. They were all so nice.

"**I think you should do it. Being Wes's weapon might open your eyes to see if you want to be a meister or a weapon."** Black*star said.

_'He actually said something, kinda smart." _I thought as I stared at him stunned. Tsubaki had the same look on her face.

"Uhh, yeah Maka. I could help you with your transformation. So you get used to it. And during gym class since meisters and weapons split up, get a class change" Tsubaki said in a supportive tone with a matching smile.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes. While I was thinking the phone started to ring, Black*Star out the phone on speaker.

"**YAHOO! The mighty Black*Star here."**

"Hey Black*Star, did Maka come over?" Soul asked as Black*Star looked over to me. I didn't do anything to say that I wasn't and just nodded.

**'Yeah, she is. Why do you want to know. Want to try and kick her out of here too?" **Black*Star asked a little aggravated. Tsubaki stood up and went to the kitchen.

_'Probably to make some herbal tea for us' _I thought as I turned my attention back to Black*Star

"No, no man. I was just wanting to make sure she got there. Tell Tsubaki I said hey. Okay man? And tell Maka I'll bring her books tomorrow" Soul asked. I nodded at Black*star as he repeated what soul had told him. Tsubaki said hey as she came back into the living room with three cups of tea.

"**Later Man" **Black*Star said as he hung up not waiting to hear the rest of Soul's reply.

We drank our tea in peace, Tsubaki and Black*Star went to bed as I went to the shower to clean up for bed. I took a warm shower. Got dressed, brushed my teeth, and headed for their spare bedroom. I got into bed and went to bed with one last thought on my mind.

_'I'll call Wes tomorrow. After school" _And with that she drifted off to wonderland.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is over. I did it an hour! Heck Yeah xD Anyways, I'll start on the new chapter in the morning. Oh, and the authors notes will be at the end from now on. Reviews and PM always welcomed. Until next time, Let the moon Light your dreams!**

**~MoonlitxDreams**


	5. Chapter 4: Transfer

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking out"

"**Black*Star"**

**Just Leave**

_**Chapter 4: Transfer: Maka Pov**_

Brand new day. I wake up later than I usually do. I usually get up at six, but today I get up 6:30.

_'That can't be right! I can't believe I over slept!' _I yell mentally. I throw the covers off my body and jump out of the bed. I rush for my bag to get my clothes. I decided in my room yesterday that from on would be different. So, I put on a long sleeved black v-neck and a whit skirt. Instead of my boots, I think I'll where the black ballerina flats too.

_'I can't believe he still calls me flat chested! Since the Kishin battle, they've grown! B-cup doesn't make me tiny-tits!' _I screamed. Why does he always put me down like that? Its not my fault I'm underdeveloped. He should take lessons from Wes. I also decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail. After I finished getting ready. I walked to the kitchen, got a piece of toast and left for school. I still need to talk to Lord Death about everything that has been happening.

I entered the school, I could feel the looks from all the students that were standing in the hallway. As I entered the Death Room, she could hear the whispers behind me.

"Maka looked really pretty today." I heard one girl say. "Think I got a chance with her?" I heard another boy ask. I made her way inside to the middle of the Death Room. I saw Lord Death talking Professor Stein. I walked up the stairs and started our chat with a 'Good Morning' to both.

"Good Morning to you Maka" Lord Death said in his cartoony voice.

"Yeah, **Good** morning" Stein said as he exaggerated Good. It looks to me as if he had a hangover.

"What's up Maka? Is there something the matter?" Lord Death asked me.

"Actually there is, I need a class change to the weapons classes." I started.

"And why is that?" Stein asked looking up at me from his desk chair. I told them all that had happened and they understood.

"Good thing that you're a real smart cookie, if you would like, you can advance to the juniors class. Where Wes is located." Lord death said to me looking past me. "What?" I stated as I turned my head behind me, only to see Wes standing behind me. Wes was wearing a dark red shirt and black skinny jeans to go with his black high tops.

_'When did he start dressing like that?' _I wondered. I started to blush as I realized how close we were. If I were to move back just a centimeter, I would have my back on his front. I scooted closer to Lord Death and I hear Wes chuckle. A chuckle that would make you melt.

"So what do you say Maka? Want to come to my class. I'll sit beside you ever class" Wes told me as he put a hand on my lower back. "Uhh, sure. Are you okay with this class change, Professor Stein?" I answered Wes I looked to Stein.

"Yeah, let me get your schedule ready" With that, the three of us left to get my new schedule. We walked to the main office of DWMA. Stein walked up to the lady behind the counter and asked her for a schedule that was for a Junior and the gym class was for weapon. He gave her all of my information. She looked at me funny when he told her my name.

_'Well, you're gonna get funny looks when you were a meister, but now I'm a weapon. Heh, that does sound funny' _I was talking to myself mentally until her Wes ask me something_. _"Whats funny?" I started to blush as I realized that I probably giggled out loud. "Oh, uh, nothing" I smiled it off. After a few moments, Stein turned to me.

"You're in all the same classes as Wes except gym. I'll tell your old class you moved up a grade. Follow Wes to your new class. He came yesterday for the tour" Stein told me as he handed me my schedule and left. I turned to Wes as started to walk to class. He led me up the stairs to the Juniors floor. We walked into a class with the teacher whose name the one and only, Spirit Albarn. "Kill. Me. Now" I say aloud as we walk in the class. Wes laughed at me as he walked to his his seat. He saved me a seat next to him as I walked to the Papa's desk.

"Ex-excuse me" I say in a hushed tone. As soon as I finish speaking, he looks up at me and starts to gush all over me. The whole class looked him being the idiot he is.

"Oh my sweet and lovely daughter, Maka! You came to visit Papa?" He said in a baby tone and then he got serious. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He looked dead serious. "Umm actually, I am in class." I say handing him the schedule. "I've skipped a grade." After I said this, I swear on Papa's life the room brightened. Papa was jumping around acting like a fool. All the students started to giggle. "**MAAAAKKKKAAA...**" Papa looked like a terrified puppy as I slammed my book on his head. "**CHOP! **Now stop being an idiot and start class" I look down at him one last time, roll my eyes, and walk up to Wes.

"Uh..." He started. "Don't even wanna talk about it" I say as I drop my head to my desk. I hear him laugh at my misery."Okay. Well introduce my friends after class, okay?" He asks me.

"If I make it. Sure." I answer. Papa finally gets off his butt and starts class.

_'This is gonna be a long class period.'_

**A/N: Hey everybody! How did I do on this chapter, this it the longest one so far! Happy? I hope so. The next chapter might be up the day after tomorrow,or sooner. Until next time, Let the moon Light your dreams!**

**~MoonlitxDreams**


	6. Chapter 5: She Transferred?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking out"

"**Black*Star"**

**Just Leave**

_**Chapter 5: She Transferred?: Soul Pov**_

As I was talking to Kid about what happened last night, the bell started to ring. Indicating, time for another crummy class with Stein. _Still no Maka, maybe I should ask Black*Star where she is. He might know. And if not him, Tsubaki should. _Right after I finished my thought, I hear Black*Star's annoying rambling about how he was going to surpass God behind me. _As usual. _ I stop walking to turn to Black*Star and he gives me a death glare. He was about to walk past me until I grabbed his arm.

"Black*Star, have you seen Maka? I haven't seen her all morning." As I'm talking to Black*Star, Tsubaki shows up behind him. "We need to get to class. Now, before we're late." Tsubaki tells us, even though she's not as happy right now than she usually is. I listen to her and start walking to class. _Dammit. Black*Star never answered my question. _It was to late to ask him, because just as soon as I finished my thought, we were already in class. Everybody was already in their seats. Except, me and Maka. I make my way to my seat as Stein calls my name for roll.

"Here." I answer. I get to my seat and sit down. Stein continues to go over roll. I look over at Maka's seat. She's never missed a day of school in her life! Where is she?

"Okay class, if I could have your attention." Stein says over the whispers of girls talking. I hear one about Maka. The girl said that she had looked cute today. _If she's here than where is she! _I wanted to yell out but I heard stein mention her name.

"Maka will no longer be in this class. Due to her grades, she has skipped the rest of this year. She is now a Junior. And she is no longer a meister." As Stein said that, there were gasps all over the room. So many side talks erupted as soon as the gasps were over.

"If Maka is allowed to skip a grade, shouldn't I be able to as well?" I heard Ox Ford ask over all the talking. Some of the talks ended to this question, wanting to hear Stein's answer.

"Is your partner part of the Junior class?" Stein asked. _Part of the junior class? She already has a new partner?! _"Now if we could start cla-" Stein got cut off by one of the girls who was talking about Maka. "Who's her partner?" She asked. _Now that's a question I want an answer to. _ It looked like Stein was getting a little upset and he was about to blow. He lifted his head off his arms, that were on head piece of his desk chair. He brought one hand to the screw on the side of his and started twisting. As soon as he was done, he looked my way and gave me a smirk that would me you shiver all over.

"Her new partner you ask?" He started still looking at me. "Her new partner is the one and only We-" He was about to tell us until a Lord Death called down to him. Every body let out annoyed sighs. Even I did. Which is uncool.

"Hey Stein, could you come to the Death Room really quick" Lord Death said over the intercom. "BE there in a sec." Stein answered as he started to roll his chair towards the door, "Wait! Who was her partner?" Liz yelled out before he rolled completely out the door,

"Oh, that. Well you don't need to know. It seems that you don't need to know unless she tells you. Anyways, pass your homework up to Ox and listen to Kim until I get back." And he rolled out after he said this. _She already has a new partner? She doesn't want to be my partner? Ow, my chest hurts. Cool guys aren't supposed to feel like this toward their meisters, Right? _ I started to rub my chest where my heart is, trying to ease the pain. Kid started to walk down to sit next to me.

"What did you say to her to make her get a new partner?" He asked. I told Kid the story about what had happened. As I got to the end I finally turned my head to look at him, half the class was around me listening to the story, When I finished the story, every one walked away. Not without calling me and idiot, dumb ass, or jackass. I deserve it.

**15 minutes later**

Stein rolled back into the classroom, calling my name as he came back in. I sighed, but walked down to his desk. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Well that's uncomfortable. _I stand a foot away from Stein's desk.

"Soul, Lord Death and I think you might need to get a new partner." I can feel my eyes widen at Stein. _What?! _

"What?!" I back up from his desk. 2 feet in between us. "Why do you think I need a new partner. She'll come back. For you two to think that is so **not **cool." I shove my fist in to my jacket's pocket.

"**Or, **I could talk to Justin Law to see if he would like to teach you how to be your own meister. Does that sound better?" He sighs out. I nod at him. "Yeah. That would be cool." I answer as I turn on my heel and walk back to my seat. _I don't want a new partner. No one can handle all these difficulties like Maka could. No one would understand! _I sigh. _Maka, I'm sorry. _

**A/N: New Chapter up. Thank goodness. ^.^ I hope you like this chapter. I think I could have done better, but I've been getting ready for a dance competition tomorrow. I might be on TV! No promises, but I will try to get a chapter up Sunday or Monday. I've been switching Pov's between Maka and Soul. Next time I might do Wes or Tsubaki. Tell me what Pov I should do next! Until next time, Let the moon Light your dreams!**

**~MoonlitxDreams**


	7. Sorry! AN

**A/N: **H**ey guys, I removed the 7th chapter because someone had told me it was clumped together. I will get the chapter back up on Sunday evening. I promise I didn't mean for it to be clumped together the way it was. For those who have seen it, I'm so sorry if I hurt your brain. I'm going to type the story again and hope for the best. So, I'll go start typing it up again and you wait. This is also put this A/N in the reviews since I was on my phone. If anything else, pm me. Until next time, let the moon light your dreams. In the right direction! **

**~MoonlitxDreams**


	8. Chapter 6: What Am I Thinking?

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Teacher**

Just Leave

_**Chapter 6: What Am I Thinking?: Wes Pov**_

Class had finally started when my mind started to drift toward her again. _Her skin looks as if it were a piece of silk. Her pale skin looks like fresh fallen snow, not really normal but on her, its beautiful. Her scent, her scent is stronger than any drug. The scent was like a crisp apple with a hint of vanilla. Those lively olive green eyes. Those green orbs are the ones I'm willing to stare into all day instead of the __girls trying to get near me. Ick! She's so petite, looks as if I would just hug her she would crumple. But! __T__hat isn't the Maka we all know and love. She may look small, she is on a full on warrior if you mess with her. _I finally realize I have been staring at Maka and start to blush. She looks at me with an eyebrow raised, and points to the front of the room. I turn my head slowly to face the front to see everybody's eyes are on me. Especially Spirit's, they were the eyes of a murderer. It sent chills down my spine.

"**Mr. Evans, I have been trying to get your attention for one minute now. Instead of staring staring at my daughter with your mischievous and dirty eyes, get them back up here on me!"** Spirit scolds at me as he goes to sit in his desk chair. As he sits down, I can hear him mumbling about no one is good enough for his precious Maka. **"Anyways, answer this. If wavelengths do not match, what will happen to both the weapon and meister"** He asks as her turns his attention back to grading the papers on his desk.

"Easy, that question is for a freshman. The meister would be rejected be the weapon with an electric type shock into their body. And the weapon would seem to heavy to the meister to even pick it up. If the meister would try to use to much force to pick up the weapon, their wavelengths would reject each other even more and it could hurt both meister and weapon to drastic injuries if to much force has been used." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. I lean back into my seat and pt my hands behind my head and close my eyes. Spirit tells me very good and goes on with teaching. I hear Maka's laugh resonate in my ears. _Oh her sweet laugh. Wait, I was the one who caused her to laugh! Booyah! I wish I could cause that laugh all the time. She's so per- WAI__T1 I have been thinking about Maka all day today. What am I thinking? __This is the girl Soul told me he might like, I can't give him another reason to despise me._ As soon as I thought of Soul liking Maka, I felt kinda... Angry? Jealous? _Why do I feel this way, do I feel something towards her. I can't! I mean, she's nice and all but I can't like her. Can I? _As soon as I finished my thought the bell rings and I can hear the other students getting their stuff ready to leave.

"Hey Wes, can I meet your friends now?" Maka asks with half a smile. I can feel the blood rush to my face. _Probably a blush... Great._ I sigh and answer her.

"Uh, yeah. Lets go meet them" I smile at her showing razor sharp teeth, just like Soul'. I take her hand in mine and as we walk over to Chirs and Annabelle's seats. I call out each of their names. Two by two, to indicate who's partner is who's.

"Chris, Annabelle! Usagi, Logan! Avalon, Skylar! This is Maka, she's my partner." I shout while walking up to Annabelle. Annabelle is the one in the group that reminds me most of Tsubaki, welcoming.

"Hi, my name is Maka. I just transferred into this class. It is nice to meet all of you." Maka introduces herself waving. And just as I thought, Annabelle is the first to hug her.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Maka. My name is Annabelle. This is Chris, he is my weapon. The blondie munching on the rice cakes is Usagi, she is Logan's weapon. And the bluenette standing in front of Chris is Avalon, he is Skylar's meister. Skylar transforms into a battle axe. Usagi turns into a katana. And Chris transforms into a bow, and we use my wavelength as bows." Annabelle explains to Maka while holding Chris's hand. I sigh as I notice.

"What do you transform into, Maka?" Chris asks Maka. I turn my head to look down at Maka. "Well, actually I just learned that I can turn into a weapon. What my friends have told me, I turn into a scythe like my Papa, they also told me that they couldn't really tell what I looked like so I don't really know. I'll find out in weapon's class." She laughs off the question. I glance over to see my friends look at her funny. I wrap my arm around Maka's shoulders. And laugh with her.

"Well, I gotta go guys. I'll see you later, Wes." Maka says walking off. I wave at her and turn back to the others. That's when Logan's mouth finally opens... "Maka! Wanna eat lunch with all of us?" Logan calls to her. I can hear the girls agree with Logan's idea and I just close my eyes waiting for her answer. "Sure! Love to!" She calls back and leaves the room to go to class.

_I wish she could be in the Juniors weapons class with the __others__. I don't want Soul near her. _I growl in frustration. "Wes, you okay man?" Avalon asks me. "Yeah, I just can't wait until this class period ends." I answer. _ Damn, still an hour and a half. This is gonna feel like eternity._

_**Tsubaki Pov: Weapons Class**_

"**_Albarn?" _**The teacher calls out Maka's name. _He must not know about the class change yet. _I think as look for Maka. "Here!" I hear Maka call over all the whispers. I can see her make her way up to the front of the gym.

"**Albarn, what are you doing in my gym? Shouldn't you be learning about how to control the wavelengths right now?"** Professor Williams mocks as Maka makes her way up to the front next to Liz, Patti, and I.

"Not anymore, haven't you heard? I'm a weapon now. That's why here." Maka says with aggravation in her voice. Professor Williams just scoffs at Maka and walks past her. I can hear Maka growl at him. _Oh __dear, it seems as if he has challenged her. She's gonna act like Black*Star! _Professor Williams goes on with roll and Maka ducks as he calls that **one **name.

"**Evans." **he calls. No answer is called out. **"Evans!..." **He calls out a second time. _He won't answer. _I sigh. "Its "Eater! Not '**Evans' **I am not my brother." Soul calls out from the back. The teacher sighs and calls out the name of 'Eater' and Soul finally replies with, "Here." After a couple of minutes, he finishes roll and gives our assignment. Our first assignment is get a partner and show each other our weapon forms. _Same old, same old._ I sigh out and ask Maka if she would like to be my partner.

She answers as politely as she can, saying she was still agitated with Professor Williams. We walk off to an empty corner on the right side of the gym. Soul is on the left side of the gym working with some girl. _Can he not keep it in his pants? _Maka asks me if I could go before her and I answer with a sure. I transform into my standard weapon form. I let the warm light cover my whole body. Its as if being embraced. _I wish Black*Star would lend me his warmth some days... Oh dear! Tsubaki, he's your partner. Nothing else, even though you wish for more. _I feel the warmth disappear and hear clapping. Maka is cheering for me. _Is she really impressed?_

"Wow, Tsubaki! I never knew how cool it looked when you transform. Its SO cool!" Maka praised. I transformed back into my human form. I let a smile dance across my face. "Thanks Maka, now you transform." I tell her. She looks at me with a sheepish smile. She scuffs her feet across the ground. "You okay?" I ask.

"Uh, how do you change on a whim? Like, I only did it once, and that was while I was unconscious." She tells me. I ponder a moment thinking of some of advice to give her. "Well, I think of how I will help people when I transform and then I vision my weapon in grasp." I tell her. She gives me a determined look and nods. She closes her eyes and a bright light emits from her being. The light that is being put off is brighter than the brightest star in the sky. I can feel the stares from all the students around us. I can hear gasps from all the students. Its no surprise though, Maka's weapon form is magnificent! She kinda looks like Soul when he's a weapon, but she's silver and black. She also has olive leaves going up her staff. _She looks so cool! _ "Oh my gosh, Maka! You look SO cool! Your weapon form is like... Beast!" I giggle. She transforms back putting off the same light.

"**Good job, Albarn! I guess you weren't lying when you said you were a weapon. You'll be a good student. Nakatsukasa, you and Albarn get A's for today." **Professor Williams tells me and Maka while walking away. He dismisses the class, Liz and Patti walk up to me and Maka asking if she's eating with us today. She gives us a sad smile and shakes her head.

"Sorry guys, Wes and his friends asked me to eat with them today. What if we meet at that cafe down the street?" Maka suggests. Patti is the first to answer. "Yeah! Lets meet there! They have giraffe cookies!" Patti yells at us jumping up and down. We all laugh and agree to meet up with her. The bell rings and Maka waves us off while walking to leave. _I hope she doesn't become distant. Who am I kidding, this is Maka that I'm talking about. She won't leave us behind._

**_A/N: Hey Guys! I finally finished typing the story again. Sorry its so late. But, I really hope you guys __like it. I'm so so so so soooo sorry that it is lateI have been having hard times at home. Forgive me _ but, here it is so I hope you like it. The new chapter might come up in a month, I have school in less than two weeks. Anyways, reviews are welcome, pm if any issues or ideas. I will read all ^-^_**

_**Until next time, Let the Moon light your dreams!**_

_**~MoonlitxDreams**_


	9. I Sowwys!

**Hey guise! I'm so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated. I've been trying to get adjusted to school and my teachers. Its so hectic trying to adjust to a new school. High School o.o Ugh! Alos my younger sisters rarely let me on the desktop at home, so my aunt gave me her laptop:3 YAY! So, that means I'll be able to update more. Only on the weekends though ;_; Sowwy. But I'll get started on the new chapter tomorrow morning. Promises! Love you all! **

_**MoonlitxDreams**_


	10. Might Be Up For Adoption

**Hey guys, I know you might be a little upset with me for not updating and I'm really sorry for that. The reason I haven't been updating is because I've been so busy with school and dance. I really appreciate all my followers and such so please don't hate me. If I don't get my laptop back in the next month, I'm thinking of putting this story up for adoption. I can try to start a new chapter this weekend and post it Sunday night but I need sometime. Please don't hate me. I love you all!**

**P.S. Once I get this story back on track, I'm also planning to make a FullMetal Alchemist fannfic. EdWin all the way baby w Anyways, look forwards to these! Love yew my babies!**

**~MoonlitxDreams**


End file.
